containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-049
SCP-049, is a humanoid SCP that follows the player upon releasing it. It attempts to "cure" the player, but upon being "cured," the player dies Description SCP-049 aka MR PLAGUE DOCTOR is humanoid in appearance, standing at 1.9 m tall and weighing 95.3 kg; however, the Foundation is currently incapable of studying its face and body more fully, as it is covered in what appears to be the garb of the traditional “Plague Doctor” from 15-16th century Europe. This material is actually a part of SCP-049’s body, as microscopic and genetic testing show it to be similar in structure to muscle, although it feels much like rough leather, and the mask much like ceramic. It was originally discovered in ██████, England, by local police. Mobile task force REDACTED responded to a suspected outbreak of EXPUNGED. All civilians within a .5km radius were given class A amnesiacs as part of the initial containment procedure. While initially believed to be mute, it was later discovered that SCP-049 is quite capable of English. From its remarks, it appears to have a kindly personality and believes that it is "treating" its victims of an unknown pathogen, believed to be the bubonic plague. Normally it is quite docile, but will happily attempt to treat anyone it believes has the disease, killing them and later reanimating them as SCP 049-2. In-game SCP-049 can be found by using an elevator to a tunnel similar to the Maintenance Tunnels. When entering SCP-049's containment, SCP-049 will suddenly appear from another room behind the player. SCP-049 will extend its arm and attempt to touch the player. It is advised that the player should escape from SCP-049 by using the other elevator around the corner, that can be quite easily reactivated through the levers situated inside SCP-049 containment room. It is not particularly difficult due to the fact that SCP-049 is not very fast, though the surrounding area may pose a problem if the player needs to move around it. If SCP-049 manages to gain physical contact with the player, they will fall over and blackout. A cutscene will then play, depicting an infected player hobbling toward an MTF operative, who will proceed to shoot and kill the player. If the player is wearing SCP-714, SCP-049's touch will not cause the player to faint and die. Be aware that standing in front of SCP-049 for too long will result in SCP-049 taking the ring off. It is discovered that SCP--714 will stay in player's Since SCP-049 is capable of using elevators as of v1.0, the player should watch out for him upstairs after releasing him from his containment chamber. Sometimes SCP-049 can be spotted standing on the inaccessible catwalk above one of the intersections. He will turn to watch the player as the player passes through the room, but will be incapable of causing any harm. However, after the player leaves, SCP-049 will quickly return downstairs and resume being hostile, so the player should exercise vigilance whenever backtracking to this corridor. While the player is being pursued, SCP-049's speed can outpace the player's walking pace if the player is slightly injured, but sprints are sufficient for keeping ahead of 049. The Super Gas Mask comes in handy in this situation. To avoid surprise encounters upstairs, the player should listen for SCP-049's ambiance at all times after releasing SCP-049 from its containment. The ambiance consists of shallow breaths and indicates that SCP-049 is one or two rooms away. SCP-049's ambiance and footsteps may be heard before the player picks up SCP-049 on the S-Nav Ultimate navigator, so it is especially important for the player to rely on what is heard in the environment. Upon hearing SCP-049, the player may be able to backtrack before SCP-049 realizes that the player is nearby. SCP-049 may detect the proximity of the player from several rooms away. If SCP-049 notices the player, SCP-049's footsteps will emit loudly and chase the player until the player is either out of his effective range or has entered a door that requires a keycard. The sound of the footsteps can be heard from several rooms off, so his footsteps may be effectively used to gauge how far off SCP-049 is. To escape him, it is advised that the player sprints away and closes all doors behind the player in order to slow him down until a door requiring a keycard is shut between the player and SCP-049. Zone transition checkpoints such as the Light Containment entry doors are sufficient for this purpose. However, caution must be exercised whenever the player reenters the same area as SCP-049 will not de-spawn. SCP-049 will continue to wander around the same section that the player locks him in and even continue to use the elevators regardless of how long the player has been away from the area. If MTF operatives encounter SCP-049, one of them will be killed by his lethal touch and the rest of them will quickly back off and run away from him. Recently, We have proven that the MTF will run, but 049 will not pursue. Further experimenting required. Quotes ;Upon spawning *"Hello..." *"Greetings..." ;Chasing the player *"Oh my, yet another victim of the disease." *"You are not a doctor....''" *"I sense the disease in you." *"I am the cure." *"''Do not be afraid, I am the cure." *"Stop resisting, I'm here to cure you." SCP-049-2 Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred (300) percent as it attempts to kill and █████ any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. In-game When the player first arrives, the SCP-049-2 instances will be inactive, lying on the ground. When SCP-049 appears, the instances will begin to arise. Along with SCP-049 attempting to "cure" the player, SCP-049-2 will go after the player. SCP-049-2 will raise their arms and bludgeon the player to death if close enough. Currently, there are only three instances of SCP-049-2 that can be encountered in the game. The instances are very slow, and are easy to evade. However, if they trap the player in a corner then they will be able to drain their health quickly and will most likely kill. In addition to damaging and killing them, they can also slow them down, allowing SCP-049 to easily catch the player. Therefore, it is advised that the player avoids the instances. SCP-049-2 can also be spawned by inputting "spawn zombie" in the command prompt. Trivia *As of v1.0, SCP-049 can use elevators to move around the facility. *If the player turns godmode command in console ON, puts SCP-714 on self and let SCP-049 take it off the ring will still remain in player's inventory. * SCP-049 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for his voice acting on SCP-related material. *The original model for SCP-049 was taken from here. Minor changes were made to the in-game version. *There is a bug where SCP-049 will still remain in its crouching position even after the player has already been turned into SCP-049-2. *SCP-049, SCP-035, SCP-990, SCP-939 and SCP-079 are currently the only SCPs in the entire game capable of speaking fluent English. **SCP-682 also is also able to speak fluent English, but does not do so in game. *There is a glitch where when the player has been turned into SCP-049-2, it will still be able to be controlled, however, they will still die after a few minutes unless godmode is enabled. **If godmode is enabled, then the player can still play normally, though they will still have a limp and the screen will still be blurry. This is permanent, and cannot be fixed by SCP-500-01 or a First Aid Kit. ***Because saving, exiting, and re-entering a game automatically turns off all console commands, the player will instantly die when they re-enter the game as godmode has been turned off. (However, you can type revive.) Gallery 049.jpg|Old SCP-049's model. SCP_049_Model.jpg|Old SCP-049's model in-game. LIAWWCIAPATAHS.jpeg|SCP-049 crouching to perform surgery. Co8pxdQ.png|SCP-049-2 instance. Label049.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-049's containment chamber. YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR DSHUD.png|SCP-049's document. 049STUB.jpg|SCP-049 as it appears in the loading screen. New049face.PNG|New SCP-049 as of version 1.0. 049-2_new.jpg|New SCP-049-2 as of version 1.0. Category:Hostile Category:Harmful